1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for washing and a washing machine, and more particularly to a method for washing and a washing machine, in which balancing the items being washed is effectively performed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, washing machines are apparatuses, which wash clothes bedclothes and the like (hereinafter, referred to as laundry'), through processes such as washing, rinsing, and spinning, so as to remove contaminants from the laundry using water, detergent, and mechanical action. Washing machines are generally divided into agitator-type washing machines, pulsator-type washing machines, and drum-type washing machines.
The agitator-type washing machines wash laundry by rotating a washing rod rising over the center of a tub right and left. The pulsator-type washing machines wash laundry using frictional force between the water current and the laundry by rotating a circular plate-shaped rotary blade formed on the bottom of a tub right and left. The drum-type washing machines wash laundry by rotating a drum under the condition that water, a detergent, and the laundry are put into the drum.
In a drum-type washing machine, a tub containing water is installed within a cabinet forming the external appearance of the drum-type washing machine. A drum containing laundry is disposed within the tub. A motor to rotate the drum is mounted on the rear surface of the tub, and a drive shaft passing through the tub and connected to the rear surface of the drum is installed on the motor. Lifters are mounted in the drum so as to lift up the laundry during rotation of the drum.
In the above drum-type washing machine, the laundry often converges to one side of the drum due to tangling of the laundry. This, in turn, can lead to an unbalancing condition, i.e., where a heavy weight is induced on one side of the drum, relative to other locations within the drum. The unbalancing of the laundry typically causes a lot of noise and vibration during spinning, i.e., when the drum is rotated at high speed. Therefore, balancing to uniformly disperse the laundry is required.